The Hybridoma Core will be used by 29 UM-RDCC investigators who are pursuing research projects that[unreadable] require monoclonal antibodies. The primary purpose of the Hybridoma Core is to generate somatic-cell[unreadable] hybrids (hybridomas) that produce monoclonal antibodies of desired specificity. It is currently supported by[unreadable] the Michigan Diabetes Center, and by the RDCC for use by investigators within these centers. [unreadable] Services provided include immunization of mice, fusion of B lymphocytes with myeloma cells to create[unreadable] hybridomas, subcloning and cryopreservation of hybridomas, antibody isotyping, production of ascites in[unreadable] mice, and production of antibodies in vitro. Consultation is provided by the Core directors in strategies for[unreadable] immunization, and screening assays to ensure efficient generation and detection of the desired antibodies.[unreadable] The majority of hybridomas produced in the core are of murine origin, but rat, hamster and human[unreadable] hybridomas have also been produced. Since its establishment in 1980 the Hybridoma Facility has produced[unreadable] monoclonal antibodies against a wide variety of lymphocyte surface antigens, tumor cell antigens, purified[unreadable] proteins, cytokines, hormones, hormone receptors and recombinant proteins. Over the past thirteen years of[unreadable] UM-MAC/RDCC support (1988-2004) over 250 fusions were performed for investigators in these Centers.[unreadable] Subcloning was performed for more than 1250 hybridomas, and more than 1200 monoclonal antibody[unreadable] batches were produced in murine ascites. A variety of specialized procedures have been added to address[unreadable] various needs of UM-RDCC investigators including bulk production of monoclonal antibodies in vitro.[unreadable] The current proposal will allow this facility to continue to provide up-to-date hybridoma technology for[unreadable] UM-RDCC laboratories. The core will also provide collaborative and consultative services for the UM-RDCC[unreadable] investigators who may wish to select recombinant antibody-like, reagents from phage display libraries.[unreadable] Through these initiatives, the Hybridoma Core will remain on the cutting edge of monoclonal antibody[unreadable] technology, and continue to provide optimal service to a broad range of users who will contribute to the[unreadable] public health by using monoclonal antibodies for studying the pathogenesis, diagnosis and treatment of[unreadable] rheumatic diseases.